Poise Christmas
by Amber Esme Hermione
Summary: It's their first Christmas back in Smallville, and no one is expecting them to arrive together.
1. Nicotine and Hostile Situations

**A/N: **I declare this pairing "Poise" if no one has any objections :) There is also the typical binomial "Pois" if you'd rather that. The point is here is the first Pete and Lois story on this site. It also may include some of my favorites Clex and Chlana.

**Disclaimer: **Of course Smallville doesn't belong to me... I'm writing fanfiction, not episodes for the show; which sadly is long since over.

**Title: **Pois Christmas **by: **Amber Esme Hermione

* * *

><p>Cold wind stung Pete's arms from the passenger window. He glanced over at Lois with an easy smile, and shook his head. She unfolded her crossed arms and pulled the cigarette from her mouth. After a pause she blow smoke out the window then turned back to face his profile—his eyes were on the road again.<p>

"What's so funny Petie?"

"Weren't you trying to quit?" His amused tone kept the remark from being an accusation; he'd accepted her need for nicotine as he'd accepted her cousin's need for caffeine back in high school.

"So The General's recruited you to bug me too, but that doesn't answer my question." She opened the ash-tray in the center compartment and tamped out the butt. She closed it inside, but he knew she'd get it back before the night was through.

"No, Lo, you know I don't mind—everyone copes with stress in their own way." He turned their car and slowed as he approached Lobe bridge. _I __wonder __if __he'll __be __there..._

"What d'you mean stress?" She grit her teeth in a false smile. "I've gone into more hostile situations than visiting people for the holidays."

"Well, this is Smallville—you never know." Pete reached across the car with his right hand and laced his fingers with hers. He ran his thumb over the small diamond on her third finger. "Mrs. Kent sent us both invitations. If anything I should be nervous—I've been gone longer than you."

Lois lent her head back in frustration. "Yeah, but they're not counting on us showing up together, or _engaged__!_ At least you stayed gone." He gave her a look. "Not like that, Petie. I just kept dropping into their laps, and taking over Clark's room every few months. You had the decency to make up your mind about where you wanted to live!"

The car bumped along over some packed snow as Pete pulled over. He set the parking break for good measure. Then leaned across and kissed her cheek, her jaw, her lips—the taste of the smoke lingered. After he pulled away she smiled and swatted his arm.

"Lo, you needed a family, and I don't know a better one than the Kents."

"I can think of one—the Ross family." Her cheeks tinged with pink. "God, that was too corny. I can't believe I said that! What have you done to me, Pete?" She grabbed his shoulders and leaned across the consol. "Before you answer remember I can kill you at least seven different ways."

Pete chuckled and a wide grin spread across his chocolate features. "I guess my sappy lover boy ways are rubbing off on you, Captain Lane."

A truck rumbled up behind them and the driver's door opened. Lois glanced back with a frown. "They must think we've broken down or something."

"Maybe," Pete rolled down his window and a gloved hand rested on it for support as the stranger peered into the car.

"Well, it's been a while, Pete, Lois." They stared at the smiling man as he removed a knit cap.

"Lex Luthor?" Lois leaned across toward the man as if she still couldn't believe what the bald head and blue-gray eyes meant.

Pete asked a more practical question. "Since when has Lex Luthor driven a truck?"

Lex raised his eyebrows and glanced back at his vehicle. "It has better traction, and as some like to point out, I have trouble staying on these roads _without _snow on the ground." Then the billionaire pulled his hat back on and straightened. "Do you need a lift to the farm?"

The couple took in the man's appearance fully. He wore dark jeans, a wine-red turtleneck, and what appeared to be custom purple and gray flannel over shirt—all of which was covered by a somewhat worn coat. Pete had the presence of mind to shake his head in answer.

"Nah, we just pulled over for a second."

"Alright, see you there." Lex tapped the roof of the car and turned to go back to his own. "I won't tell them you're coming, but if you want food dinner should be ready, and Martha anticipates a full house."

Pete shivered in the cold that wafted into the car and rolled up the window on his side. He and Lois stared at each other until Lex's truck pulled away. Lois's mouth was slightly open, and he could see the wheels turning in her head. Finally he put his fingers under her chin and closed it.

"Was he wearing flannel?"

"Yeah," Pete affirmed. "Since when has he called Mrs. Kent _'Martha'_?"

Lois shook her head and sat back again. "I don't even call her that—she's always been Mrs. K to me."

"Well," Pete released the break and maneuvered back onto the highway. "I guess it's time we go see what other surprises there are in store."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, it's a start. Tell me if you want to see everyone at the farm. Is the ship working? I've wanted to try this couple as an answer to fill out my other ships (Clex and Chlana), and keep everyone i.e. Lois and Pete happy.


	2. Luthor Season

A/N: Let's see if I can finish this fic **this Christmas !**

**Chapter 2: Luthor Season**

The Kent farm looked as it always did at Christmas—the driveway was a little fuller—but the farmhouse and barn were covered in snow and twinkle lights. Pete turned off the engine after he parked behind Lana's familliar dark red SUV. Lois got out intent to catch up with the figure of Lex headed for the porch.

"Hey! L—" suddenly a glob of mushy cold colided with her face. She swiped at the snow, stooped to grab her own amunition and turned to face her attacker. "Alright, where are you, Smallville?" A pair of giggles reached her from the barren vegetable garden fense. Two hats appeared over the white pickets covering brunette and blond heads. Lois ran at the two girls. "Oh, it's on, Cuz!"

Pete noticed Lex pause to watch the display. With a grin he glanced at the battle to his right, and formed his own snowball. He strolled casually up to the billionaire in farmer's clothes—a thump against his back made him turn. Clark crouched near the barn where he was already crafting another freezing missile. The friends exchanged smiles and shots at each other followd; Pete's struck Clark's leg, and he ducked the farmboy's high-ball. There was a surprised grunt from behind, and then two squeals of delight.

"Clark, hit Lex!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I wasn't aiming for him!" Clark protested jogging over to the others.

Chloe shook her head. "You didn't have any qualifiers. I declare Luthor season now open!" Then she dove for fresh powder.

"I'll have some of that!" Pete called then saw Clark's stricken expression. "What's with you, man?"

"He's just upset that we get to target Lex now." Lana explained as she arrived near them. "Clark made this rule that no one could hit Lex unless he did first."

"Then why'd he wait so long?" Pete asked with a laugh as he tossed his next snowball at the new goal.

Lana tugged her hat lower over her ears. "He wouldn't hit him on purpose." A clump of white flew harmelessly past them. "Hey! I thought it was Luthor season!" Lana charged back into the fray.

"That was for Pete!" Chloe called. "It's part of the un-written rules of revenge when your best friend hasn't called, or written, or visited in three years!" The blond lurched at him with a snowball in each mittened fist.

"Hey now!" Pete dodged around her.

"Chlo, focus! Luthor's the enemy." Lois appeared beside Pete, and shielded him. " We don't need decention in the ranks."

"Alright, but this isn't over, Ross!"

Twenty minutes later Martha Kent stepped out onto the porch to call the group in for dinner. The first to reach her, and duck into the house was Lex—a very soggy, shivering smudge at the edge of her vision. Then a half-dozen white meteors arched toward her, but before the redhead had a chance to duck a familiar crimson jacket blocked her vision, and the snowballs. She smiled in thaqnks at her son's serious expression before he too disappeared into the house. A troop of penetant young adults trudged onto the porch.

"Sorry, Mrs. K," Lois kicked off her boots at the door.

"We were aiming for, Lu—Lex," Pete helped her out of her sodden coat before yanking free of his own.

"Yeah, Chloe declared Luthor Season, and we couldn't resist." Lois pulled her drenched locks into a messy ponytail.

"Hey!" Chloe held up her hands. "Clark made the rule; I just stuck to it."

Martha looked around with a disapproving maternal stare. "I hope they didn't traumatize you too much, Lex."

"I've never been one to shrink from a challenge, and they may have won the battle, but the war is far from over." Lex turned from the group at the door, and ventured farther into the kitchen.

"Who's up for round two after dinner?" Lois demanded. "We can't have him thinking he stands a chance against our forces."

"Uh, Lois?" Chloe rubbed her hands together. "Ask me again when I've had a chance to defrost."

Pete followed Lois into the kitchen and dining area. The warm air born from a day of cooking surrounds each person. Pete had spent his holidays in Smallville with his own family, but he'd heard from Lois what this was like—the Kent family Christmas celebration. There were no siblings; which meant for Pete—as the youngest Ross kid—no annoying nieces and nephews thrown his way. For Lois there had always been at least one aggravating psudo-brother; sometimes two if Lex showed, but Chloe's presence had made that "tolerable". The atmosphere was full of playful teasing, and Clark occasionally dissappeared here and there, but overall Pete expected no fireworks.

As for the table; it was crowded, laiden, and overpopulated with food. A Turkey sat at one end of the table, and ham at the other. Sides filled the spaces between; dressing, cassarol, mashed potatos, yams, cramberry sauce, and more. It didn't take long for the group to take their places. Clark and Jonathan sat at opposite ends of the rectangular wooden table. Pete took Clark's right and Lex his left. Lois took one look at this arrangment and declared. "I'm not sitting next to Luthor!" before comondering the seat beside Pete. Chloe surprised Pete when she sat beside Lex. Lana sat between the blond and Mr. Kent. Martha carried over a basket of rolls and sat between her husband and Lois.

"Sorry, these are a little over-done."

"The artist is their own worst critic." Lex took a roll and passed the basket away from Clark. "Although, I hope there are more where these came from, or Clark won't get any."

"Oh, I'm far too atuned to all of your eating habits to only make one batch. They say teenage boys can eat, but few people can compete with three college age girls in search of a home cooked meal." Martha smiled at the two across from her and Lois beside her.

The rolls had made it to the patriarch by this point. Jonathan took one and commented. "Some of what they say is true—we raised Clark."

"Yeah, Clark," Pete joined in the banter. "Save some ham for the rest of us."

A certain frustrated Kryptonian frowned, and scoured the room for a change of topic. He spotted a gleam when Lois passed the basket to Pete; it was on her left ring finger. With a smirk born of his Red K days in Metropolis he asked.

"Lois, is that an engagement ring?"

A/N: I love suspenseful chapter endings. I think this chapter is short, but I couldn't resist the break here. No worries; chapter 3 is almost ready.


	3. The Kent Inquisition

**Chapter 3: The Kent Inquisition **

Lois' eyes darted to the ring, and her lips curved into a brief smile before she leveled a challenging gaze at the younger Kent. "What if it is, Smallville?"

Lana and Chloe exchanged excited smiles before the reporter reached across the table to get a better look at the ring. "I can't believe I missed this! LOIS I can't believe you didn't tell me. Does the General know? How long have you been engaged? Who—"

"Uh, Chloe, can you reign in your inner journalist long enough for us to enjoy this meal that Martha's prepared." Jonathan settled the spoon back into the broccoli casserole that Chloe had nearly dislodged from it's dish. The blond made an apologetic face before sitting back. Lana wrapped a supportive arm around Chloe as Mr. Kent turned to Lois. "Let me say congratulations before everyone else starts pestering you, Lois."

"Your like a daughter to us." Martha smiled and squeezed the woman beside her. "We're glad you found someone to share your life with."

Lois shook her head, but she was not blushing. "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. K. It means a lot that I can be a part of this family." Then she turned to her surrogate brother. "Thanks for outing me Smallville, and this doesn't give you the right to play over-protective brother."

Clark put all the charm behind the smile he gave her. "If you haven't run him off yet I doubt there's anything that would faze him."

Lois shrugged. "Whatever, let's eat."

A chorus of happy voices agreed, and everyone reached for something on the table. Jonathan carved the turkey as Clark sliced the ham. Despite Martha's convictions that they were overdone the rolls were the first thing to go. Outside darkness fell over the Kent Farm, but light and warmth surrounded the family at the old kitchen table.

Lois glanced up from her food to see her cousin's green eyes on her. Chloe flashed her a grin when she was caught, but didn't look away. Lana pulled the blonde into her side and kissed her cheek and her lips to distract her from her curiosity. Lois's protective streak had her glance to her right where Mr. and Mrs. Kent still smiled. Martha laced her fingers with her husband's and laughed.

"Chloe, let Lois eat in peace."

Chloe pouted, and Lois relented; she sat back crossing her arms. "Fire away cuz."

Conversation dropped off and suddenly everyone was looking at her. Under the table Pete squeezed her knee in reassurance. Lois glared at the other end of the table where Lex and Clark had stopped talking to listen. Chloe bounced once and let forward.

"Ok, first question he or she?"

Lois raised an eyebrow, "Really Chloe? You know the answer to that one."

"I didn't want to assume."

"Go right ahead. What do you want to know about him?"

Pete spoke up from beside her, "What's he like?"

"Why don't you leave it to the professionals Pete. Your question was very non-specific." Lex smirked, and Pete wondered if the business man knew something.

Pete gestured to the other man, "Then what would you suggest?"

"Simple," Lex turned his gaze on Lois. "Military or civilian?

Chloe nodded, "Good one Lex." She looked at her cousin expectantly.

"Civilian"

"Where'd you meet? Lana stood to take her empty plate to the sink.

Martha asked, "Dessert Lana?"

"Oh, maybe later. I'm full right now."

Lois thought for a moment before she settled on, "Metropolis."

Chloe noticed Lois's frown, "But that's not the first time you met him."

"No, we've known each other for a while. Any other questions."

"Why didn't you bring him with you?" Martha offered.

Jonathan chuckled, "she can't help herself." He took his plate to the counter where eight pies sat on two cooling racks.

"I pre-sliced them so nobody can accidentally take half a pie." Martha admonished.

Lois didn't evaded her surrogate mother's question. "Oh... we're going to his parents' for Christmas Day."

"Does he came from a big family?" Lana glanced over her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, a big family."

Pete muttered, "You could say that again."

"Does he know you came with Pete?" Lex took a sip of his drink to give the question the air of nonchalance.

Lois didn't hesitate, "Yes he does."

"Pete!" Chloe complained, "you've been holding out on us."

A grin spread over his face, he glanced at his fiancee, and winked. "Well, you know Lois. She can be scary. She made me promise not to say anything."

"How well do you know him, Pete?" Clark spoke up for the first time.

"We go back." Pete's grin got bigger. I guess years of keeping Clark's secret has paid off. We are going to have to tell them eventually.

Chloe's brows furrowed, "As in Wichita Falls, or Smallville?"

A shrill wring sounded from the confines of Lana's purse and Chloe glared at it. Lana groaned and rushed to answer it. She got to it and her mouth transformed into the fake smile her caller would expect.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Nell."

* * *

><p><strong>aN: Sorry this is late guys. The holidays have been crazy for me. I am going to keep working in this fic. Hopefully it won't take me a year to update again.**


End file.
